Safe And Sound
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: The walls. They hold the human race. A small portion that is left anyway. And it's nothing but cattle ready to slaughter. Armin is highly aware of this. But it's safe for the time. He's given a purpose and little did he know, he would find more behind those walls then he could have ever thought. Zombie AU. Third Installment in my Zombie AU series.


**Well, you know I had to continue this. What can I say? I have fallen in love with this Armin.**

**Warnings: Maybe some oocness? Bit of some language and a weeee bit of gore.**

**Disclaimer: You know this. AU is mine but the characters are not.**

**BE SURE TO READ "TAKE MY HAND" AND "THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY" BEFORE READING THIS.**

* * *

It was tall. So fucking tall. How could a wall be so tall? It cast its own shadow that covered the city inside of it and outside of it. Erwin took his time in explaining everything to me after he picked me up from the side of the road. It was quite a story actually. One that left me a little breathless and surprised. Erwin held nothing back when he spoke. Though his eyes had remained on the road the entire time, he spoke firmly even through the parts that were not the most pleasant.

Everyone had their stories. In the world we lid in, everyone had their pain and suffering. Erwin's was a bit more than others. I didn't know his personal story. He didn't tell me. But I knew it was bad. I could see it in his eyes and the way his soft smile never reached them. I knew that pain. And because of that, I decided I could trust the man. Even if he was leading me to a giant wall and I had no idea what was behind it, I still trusted him. Because I felt I could. It was like Jean all over again. Just less... earth shattering.

According to Erwin, The walls were constructed over a six month period after four months into the epidemic. General Pixis ordered the evacuation and rebuild of the city of Trost. I wasn't sure how I had ended up in Michigan but I had. I traveled from New York to Michigan. And I had no idea how I had managed that. It even surprised Erwin when I told him so.

The walls were constructed for one reason and one reason only. To preserve the human race. Many soldiers were lost in the building of the walls but Erwin assured me it was all for a good reason. Honestly, I couldn't care less. I was just surprised that in the chaos, someone had stepped forward and did what they could to protect the human race. And with the hordes I had encountered on my travels, it was a damn good thing they had.

Within the approximately fifty feet tall walls, sat a city. A portion of the large city of Trost that was sectioned off. It was large. Larger than I could have ever expected and according to Erwin they were at least a million people living within the walls. Those words had restored my small faith in humanity. Perhaps we would survive. Perhaps we could live.

Erwin brought me to the military base of Trost where I was introduced to too many soldiers and higher-ups that I couldn't remember any names. It happened too fast and was all a blur for my mind to take. Erwin noticed and took me away from the crowds. Night had fallen by then and I brought to a room in some building that Erwin stated now belonged to me. I passed on the bed before the Commander had even left.

* * *

My nose crinkled softly and I shifted slightly, feeling the soft sheets slide over my skin. I was up and out of that bed before I could even blink, leaving my head spinning slightly as I glanced around the room frantically. It took a moment for reality to settle around me and for me to remember exactly where I was and what had happened. I released a soft breath and collapsed back on the rather soft bed, burying my head in the warm pillow.

My mind reeled with the information Erwin had given me the day before. He spoke so much and my mind was still trying to take it all in. I let out a soft breath before shifting to sit up on the bed to glance around the room. I didn't take the time to look it over the night before. I was just too tired to. Now, in the bright light of the morning sun, I could see exactly where I was and exactly what was now my home.

I slipped off the large bed that was pressed against a wall and moved to one of the two large windows in the room to glance outside. People walked along the street, going about their daily business and for a moment, I had to remember if the last three years had actually happened or not. It all suddenly felt like a dream. But the gaping hole in my chest reminded me that it was in fact not a dream. Though, once glance outside that window made me question it.

I tore myself away from the window and took a moment to take in my surroundings. I was in a bedroom, obviously. With a dresser, a desk, and a closet. It was simple enough and in well enough condition that it surprised me slightly. I made my way to the one open door in the room and exited into an average sized open-concept living area. A couch was seated along a row of windows with a table before it. There was an eat-in kitchen opposite of the living area and the whole place just had a nice clean vibe to it. It surprised me. It was like this apartment had been untouched by the decay of the world. Well... More like the entire city within the walls had. And in a way, I suppose it had been.

I let out a soft sigh, rubbing a hand over the back of my neck as I returned to the bedroom. My backpack and crossbow rested against the bed and I noticed my dirty clothes in a pile near them. I didn't remember undressing to just my boxers but I must have. I bit my lower lip as I moved around to the closet, tugging open the door to peek inside. I blinked in slight surprise at the variety of clothing hanging in a line. Different colors, sizes and styles. An assortment for anyone who may take the room I assumed. I snatched a white button up from a hanger and looked it over for a moment before deciding it would fit well enough. All the clothing was a little too large but I didn't mind. I'd learned to work around sizes in my travels.

I turned to the dresser near the bed and started to dig through it as well. Pants, socks, and different types of undergarments greeted me. I pulled out a pair of dark pants that looked like they would fit, along with some sock and clean boxers. I sniffed the clothing for a moment, finding them to smell rather fresh. I crinkled my nose as I folded the clothing up and got to my feet. I narrowed my eyes at the closed door that I assumed was the bathroom. I grabbed my crossbow from the floor and made my way to the door, clutching the clean clothing to my chest.

Old habits died hard. Erwin assured me I was safe but that didn't mean shit to me anymore. It was when you gained a sense of safety and security when you fucked up. That's how... Well, I learned my lesson. I narrowed my eyes and slowly turned the knob of the door before pushing it open. My crossbow was up and ready to aim as the door swung open. But the bathroom was empty. I dropped my weapon, allowing it to rest against the sink cabinet of the small bathroom. It was a typical room. Toilet, sink, and a tub shower. I narrowed my eyes slightly and flicked the light switch by the door. I wasn't surprised when the bulbs above the sink flicked to life but at the same time, I was.

Erwin had mentioned how self sufficient the city was. How they had electricity and running water. How they grew their own food and such. It was a little hard for me to believe but I assumed I would see for myself. One glance out the two or three-story high window had shown that the people did walk around like nothing had happened. Like the last three years didn't exist.

A hiss came from my lips as I placed the clothes on the edge of the sink. I found a towel in the cabinet from under the sink that I placed atop the clothes before shutting the bathroom door. I turned the lock on the door just in case before stripping out of my boxers. I kicked the dirty pair to the side and for a moment, all I could do was stare at my reflection in the crystal clean mirror.

My hay blonde hair was a thick dirty mess and my skin was just a dirty. I ripped myself away from my reflection and managed to do my business in the toilet before turning to the shower. I pulled back the white curtain before sitting myself on the edge of the tub as I reached forward to turn the knobs. Water began flowing instantly and I watched as the water started to steam. I couldn't even remember the last time I had a hot shower. I dipped my hand in the water and felt shivers spread over my skin at the heat.

Satisfied with the temperature of the water, I slipped into the tub, closing the curtain behind me. I stood under the stream of hot water, letting it flow over my dirty body with my eyes closed and my head bent back. It felt _wonderful_. Just the feeling of hot water flowing over my body was such a simple pleasure that I hadn't felt in such a very long time. The shower was stocked with everything I would need to clean myself. Everything was full and I began to wonder if they had been expecting me or something. Or if they just had randomly stocked apartments for when they brought people back. I assumed the latter. Because what would be the first thing someone would want after being outside these walls? A shower, clean clothes and a warm bed. Maybe even a meal though I got that last night.

I let out a soft sigh of pleasure as I watched the lathered luffa brush over my skin. I could see the dirt and grime wash away and it simply felt wonderful. _So fucking wonderful._ I watched the soap wash away from my body and as the slightly brown water disappeared down the drain. I grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair _twice._ I could practically feel the weight of the dirt and grime just disappear from my body.

Though I was clean, I stayed under the spray of water, pressing my palms against the tiled wall as I bent over slightly. Who knew a hot shower could feel to fucking wonderful? I certainly didn't. Jean would have _loved_ a hot shower like this. He would have... A sob caught in my throat and my body started to shake as I closed my eyes tightly, unable to feel the difference between the hot water and the hot tears suddenly leaking from my eyes.

Why? Why couldn't we have found this place together?! If only we had... If only we had seen the walls and... He'd be alive. Because we'd be safe and we'd be together... Why?!

My body collapsed and I was on my knees before I even realized it. My body folded over as I clasped onto my biceps tightly, hugging myself as sobs racked through my body. Something clinked softly and I pried my eyes open to see the beautiful ring around my neck knock against the side of the tub. A hand immediately wrapped around it, clutching it for dear life as my body was attacked with sobs. I couldn't stop it. I hadn't cried over him in a while and my body seemed determined to make up for it.

I wasn't sure how long I had sat at the bottom of the tub, clutching that ring and crying my eyes when there was a soft knock to the bathroom door. I was instantly on my feet, my heart beat frantic and my body shaking.

"Sir?" The voice on the other side of the door was loud enough for me to hear through the stream of water. "Are you alright? I knocked on the front door but you didn't answer. I let myself in." I recognized the deep voice but I couldn't place it. "The commander sent me to get you. Bertholdt Hoover, sir."

Right. The soldier from the convoy. I opened my mouth to speak but had to swallow down another sob. "I'm fine!" I managed to call back. "Just give me a few more minutes!"

"Yes, Sir. I'll wait outside."

I stood still for a moment, waiting until I was sure he was gone. My heart calmed slightly and I quickly stuck my head under the stream of water, doing my best to wash the tears from my face. I quickly turned off the stream of water and stepped out, closing the curtain behind me. I grabbed the towel and began drying myself off, my mind moving frantically. I couldn't focus on Jean. Because when I focused on him, I couldn't focus on anything else and that put my life in danger. Something Jean certainly would never want.

I took special time to clean and dry the ring along with the string it was attached to. I never forgot it was there. But it was like an extension of myself. Another limb so to speak. It was there and would always be there. I let the ring rest against my chest as I moved to dress. The boxers fit well enough on my slim hips but the pants were a bit too long. They fit my hips and thighs rather well, hugging my skin but the legs covered my feet. I just rolled them up to my ankles before slipping on the white button up. It was also too large for me so I only buttoned a few buttons before reaching behind me to tie the back so it fit better. That left the front to hang open slightly, revealing my navel though I didn't care too much. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows before moving to run the towel through my damp hair.

I stared at my reflection as I towel dried my hair. My cheeks were slightly red and my eyes were puffy around the edges from ym crying but I certainly looked much better than I had. I felt a bit better too. Like I had washed off the past years and had the chance to start fresh. That was more true than I even thought. I let the towel drop from my hands, noticing how better my hair looked. It had once been short but now, it had grown to my shoulders. It had been longer but it had bothered the hell out of me and I took a knife to it. I left it longer than before because... Jean preferred it that way.

I tore myself away from my reflection and gathered up my dirty towel and boxers before snatching up my crossbow. I left the bathroom and moved to the bed where my boots were laying on the floor. I dropped my crossbow on the bed, grabbed the rest of my dirty clothing and dropped it in a basket in the corner. I'd ask someone later about what to do with it. I returned to the bed and sat down, grabbing my boots to tug on over my dark socks. I took my time lacing up the heavy combat boots that I'd had since our Wal-Mart trip. They were black, scuffed to hell and a bit worn but they were comfortable and sturdy.

Satisfied, I got to my feet and grabbed my crossbow, tugging at the strap before slipping it around my shoulders so it could rest comfortably on my back. I didn't care if Erwin claimed this place to be safe. I wasn't going anywhere without a weapon. I glanced at my backpack but figured it would be safe enough. I had to trust the Commander and that bothered the hell out of me. I had no choice but to trust him. I let out a soft grunt before leaving the bedroom and moving to the front door.

Bertholdt was standing direction outside the door with his back to it but once I opened it, he spun around to greet me. The male was at least two feet taller than I and he practically loomed over me but he wasn't intimidating in any way. There was a faint smile on his lips that reached his warm brown eyes.

"Good morning, sir."

I blinked, noticing he had kept calling me "sir" for some reason. "Morning." I mumbled back softly.

His eyes gazed over my face before landing on the crossbow on my back. I noticed the pistol he had attached to his belt at the same time. He was no longer dressed in the camo military suit I had first seen him in. He wore simple brown slacks and a tanned t-shirt that hugged his toned form nicely.

"The General insists only military carry weapons." He pointed out as our eyes met once again. "But, I'm sure he'll make an exception for you. Please, follow me, sir." He turned to start walking down the hallway. I grabbed the key by the door that Erwin had given me the night before and slipped it in my pocket before closing the door to the apartment and followed after Bertholdt.

"Is he going to put me to work today?" I asked, matching his pace as we moved down the hallway and down a set of stairs.

"I'm not sure, sir. The commander usually gives outsiders a few days of adjustment before putting them to work. But you have a choice in the matter."

I glanced up at him, noticing how he looked me over. Like he was gauging my ability and strength. I was doing the same to him after all. "I'd rather be put to work immediately. I'm not useless."

"The commander would not have brought you back personally if you were useless, sir."

My nose crinkled slightly and I noticed how his smile grew at that. "Please don't call me that. You're what? Twenty-five? Older than me certainly. No need to call me that."

The amused smile remained on the male's lips as we descended the last set of stairs. "I am just a soldier, sir. You, however, are more important. It is but polite of me to call you so."

I let out a soft sigh. "Come on, Bertholdt." We paused at the bottom of the stairs and shifted to allow an older woman to make her way up them. My eyes followed her for a moment before focusing on him once again. "I'm nothing special, I can promise you that. I'm just a guy with the ability to survive. Please call me Armin. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Those brown eyes searched mine for a moment before he nodded. "If you insist, then please call me Bert."

I felt my lips twitch into a soft smile. "Bert it is."

His lips mirrored my soft smile before he moved toward the front doors of the apartment building with me following along. He held the door open for me as I stepped out into the bright sunlight. The air was warm, like spring, and the sun was bright. I blinked into the light, pausing to glance around. People were going about their daily business and for a moment, again it felt like the past three years had been a dream.

The warm hand on my shoulder caught my attention and with a soft smile that didn't seem to ever leave his lips, Bert lead me down the sidewalk. We took the first left turn down an alleyway and passed a guarded gate into the military base. I hadn't realized the apartment I was staying in was directly attached to the base. I allowed my eyes to explore as Bert lead me through the base. Tanks, vehicles, everything. And tons of soldiers. A few glanced at me and I could see the varies degrees of emotion. I could tell some had seen hell and some hadn't. Some worse than others.

Bert lead me through a maze of building before leading me inside a rather large warehouse. I recognized a few soldiers from the convoy that had picked me up and I knew they recognized me as well. I stuck close to Bert as we moved through the vehicles and tanks, toward the center of the place.

"You can't just keep him to yourself!" A feminine voice caught my attention as we rounded a tank and came upon Erwin and two other higher-ups. I couldn't remember the redhead female's name but I recognized the shorter male. His name escaped me for the moment though.

"You have enough scientists, Hanji. Arlert is a doctor, not a scientist." Erwin stated matter-of-factually, his arms crossed over his chest in an authoritative manner.

"But we can always use _more_!" She stated, her excitement evident as we neared them.

The short dark-haired male noticed us approach though he said nothing. There was a slight scowl on his lips but other than that, he appeared to be bored.

"Arlert is too precious to be a solider, Hanji. We need a Corps specific doctor. All the other sections have theirs. I found him, he stays with us."

"Do I get any say in the matter?" I asked, breaking their focus on each other as I stepped up beside Erwin with Bert at my other side.

A thick blonde brow raised at me but other wise, Erwin's expression did not change. "Arlert." He greeted. "I imagine you feel better today."

I just blinked up at him. "Certainly."

His eyes scanned my body up and down before glancing to Bert. "Make sure Arlert has clothes in his room that would fit him properly."

"Sir, yes sir." And then Bertholdt was gone, disappearing around a truck to do as he was told.

"Thank you, by the way." I stated, glancing up at the tall blonde male. "I can't recall the last time I've felt so clean."

Erwin's lips twitched into a soft smile as he gazed down at me. "Those apartments are reserved for those of importance to the military. You are important." He stated. "You've been through a lot, after all. You deserve some form of comfort."

His words sent a flush of warmth through my body. He sounded as if he genuinely cared about my well-being though that was hard to believe. "Well, I don't want to be useless. I'd like to be put to work as soon as possible."

The look in Erwin's eyes told me he was not surprised by my statement. But he was interrupted by the woman with dark red hair in a pony tail. "Armin!" She stepped up to me and grabbed my hand, pulling it to shake hers. "Hanji Zoe! We met last night though I doubt you remember." The smile on her face was genuine. "I was hoping you'd join my elite team of specialists!" Her eyes narrowed slightly as she glanced at Erwin. "But Smith here insists you remain with him."

"I want to be where I am most needed." I told her softly, giving her an apologetic smile. "It sounds like Erwin needs me more than you."

I noticed the way the dark-haired male flinched slightly at Erwin's name and the way Hanji's smile grew. I was starting to realize no one called the man by his name and I wondered if I had made a mistake in doing so. Though the slight smile in Erwin's eyes told me I had not.

"Yes, He certainly does." Hanji smirked faintly as she released my hand. "Welp! If you get anymore new recruits let me now Smith!" And with that the woman left with a rather nervous looking man following along after her.

"So where do I start?" I asked, turning to Erwin.

Erwin turned to the dark-haired male whose scowl had deepened ever so slightly. "I'll handle this. Continue preparation for our next exploration."

Levi! His name was Levi! The name hit me suddenly and I recalled Levi to be Erwin's second in command. The male nodded his head before turning on his heel elegantly and left toward a group of soldiers. Erwin then turned his attention back to me.

"I'd prefer for you to become accustomed to the area before getting to work." He glanced over my shoulder and I turned to notice the tall blonde soldier from the day before flanking me. "Braun and Hoover will show you around." He was dressed similar to Bert and seemed more relaxed than he had when I first met him. "After that, they'll show you to your office. There are no emergencies right now so take the time to explore while you can. I insist."

I couldn't say no to the commander so I just nodded. "Yes, sir."

"We're equal now, Arlert." He reached forward to cup my shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I won't let you down, Erwin." The blonde nodded, releasing me before nodding to Braun and then left after Levi. I watched him for a moment before shifting to glance up at the tall blonde. His hair was cut extremely short and his eyes were a steel-blue color. I could tell he had seen hell and that made me relax a little. He was taller than I, maybe as tall as Bert but his body was broader than the brunettes. He was built better, stronger, a bit more intimidating. "So what's your name?" I asked softly.

"Reiner Braun." He answered, his voice deep.

"Alright Reiner, well, I had this conversation with Bert already." A brow perked at the mention of the brunette. "Call me Armin. None of that Sir stuff. Is it okay that I call you Reiner?"

"That's fine." He answered, a glint of amusement in his eyes. I sure seemed to amuse people a lot lately.

"Great well, what's the plan, Reiner?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Bert and I are going to show you around the immediate vicinity. Show you the shops and places where you can get everything you need." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a blue card that he then passed to me. "You're Military now. That card will get you what you need." He spoke as I glanced over the plastic card. My name was printed on the card along with a 14 digit number. I didn't know what it meant but I understood what Reiner was saying. "Since you're a doctor and not a soldier, you get that privilege. The rest of us stay here on the base."

I glanced up at him as I slipped the card into my back pocket. "What exactly are the Corps?"

"An elite section of the military. We are the only section that goes outside of the walls. The Survey Crops."

"And why do you go outside?" I question, truly curious. "What is the purpose when everything you need is here?"

"We don't go outside in search of supplies. We go outside to gauge how bad it has become. We are a killing unit. Take out what we can without endangering ourselves before returning. Sometimes it goes well, sometimes it does not. That's why we need you." His voice was monotone and his face remained expressionless as he spoke. The attitude of a soldier.

I perked a brow at him. "So you need me to take care of those that manage to get injured on these outings?"

"Exactly. I overheard your conversation with the Commander." His expression softened. "I'd like to apologize for my roughness with you when we first met."

I shook my head. "No need. You were doing your job." I waved a hand at him before tucking it back into the bend of my elbow. "I'm just glad you didn't shoot me or something. The whole tank thing terrified me. Though, I've seen worse out there."

"Commander Smith would not have brought you back if he didn't think you capable and important."

I paused at his words. "Does that mean, he doesn't bring back every human he finds?"

Reiner's expression softened. "He does. Every human we are able to find but... It's been months since we've found a living human, Armin. You were the first in a long time."

"That doesn't surprise me..."

"May I be bold?"

I blinked at his question. "Um, go ahead."

"How did you survive out there on your own?" He looked me over, letting his eyes scan over my body. He was assessing me just as Bert had done. His eyes followed as I lifted my hand and tapped my knuckles against the side of my head.

"This." I smiled softly at the look of surprise in his eyes. "I'm smart. I was able to gauge most situations and get myself out before things got too bad. I had my close calls and really if it weren't for Jean, I'd be dead right... now..." The name slipped from my lips without hesitation but as soon as I realized it had, I regretted it.

The expression on Reiner's face changed dramatically. His eyes grew hard and his lips formed a thin line. "I'm sorry." He said softly, his sympathy clear in his words.

I bit my lower lip rather hard and quickly looked away from him, doing ym best to think of anything else but golden eyes and strong arms. My hand immediately went for the ring. I tugged it out from my shirt and started to twirl it around my fingers, feeling calmer with the touch of cool silver. "I've survived the past months on my own." I spoke again, feeling my body calm. "I can't tell you how long it was really. I lost track of time. It wasn't easy on my own but I'm here." I shrugged slightly, shifting my eyes to meet Reiner's. But his eyes were on the ring I was twirling between my fingers. I was silently begging that he wouldn't ask.

But Reiner seemed to understand before he brought his eyes to mine and just nodded. "Are you skilled with that?" He nudged his chin at my crossbow, changing the subject effortlessly.

"I am. Spot on, really." I reached behind me with my free hand and tapped one wing of the crossbow. "She's saved my life more times than I can count. Though, I'm just as good a shot with a pistol."

"We'll have to assign you one. It's less threatening then your crossbow."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going anywhere without this."

"The commander may allow you to carry it for now, but eventually it wouldn't be wise for you to continue to do so."

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "I'm no threat to anything living, Reiner."

He let out a soft sigh. "I am aware of that. But the citizen fear the soldiers enough as it is."

"They have more the fear than us."

"Most of these people have never seen it out there, Armin. The General wishes to keep them calm and assured."

I let out a hiss. "Right, let them sit here safe and sound like a herd of cattle. I don't know what you've seen out there, Reiner, but I know what I've seen." My voice took on a soft growl as my eyes narrowed. "And if I know one thing more than anything, expect the unexpected. And you are _never_ safe. A false sense of security will be the death of you."

The hardness in Reiner's eyes didn't scare me in any way. He was big but I could take him. Not that I would have to. At that moment, Bert decided to appear with a gentle hand on Reiner's shoulder that seemed to immediately calm the blonde. "Goodness whatever are you two going on about?" He asked softly, though that smile was on his lips and I noticed how he glanced at the ring I was still twirling.

"Differences of opinion." Reiner stated, his body more relaxed as he glanced at Bert. "Are you done doing whatever you were doing?"

"I happened to be doing exactly as the commander told me to do." Bert puffed out his chest slightly.

"Well, the commander also told us to show the kid around."

Bert knocked the back of his hand against Reiner's shoulder. "Don't call him a kid. He may save your life one day."

"_He_ is standing right here." I pointed out, my eyes narrowed at the two of them.

"My apologies, Armin." Bert smiled softly as he turned his attention to me. "Shall we show you around? There's a lot to show."

"Yea okay. Let's go."

* * *

It angered me. It angered me to no end. How could these people live their lives so effortlessly when there were people outside the walls _dying_? It shouldn't have upset me to such a point. It really shouldn't have. But the more I followed around Reiner and Bert, the more I saw with them, the angrier I became. It was like the world hadn't fallen apart at all. These people had not seen hell and they had the gull to look at me with those eyes. With eyes that said they thought they were _better_ then me. I survived. I fought ad survived. They were nothing but useless cattle. Meat just waiting to be devoured by the hundreds of thousands outside the walls.

And they had no clue. They had no idea what was waiting outside these walls. Sure the walls were tall and they were thick but all it took was one. Just one to get through. And that was it. But these people lived on like they didn't know that. Perhaps they didn't. I could tell the majority of the people I saw didn't have _that_ look in their eyes. Yet they still had the gull to look at me like I was trash. How could they look at soldiers who saved their lives and continued to keep their lives safe that way? It frustrated me to no end. But Reiner and Bert ignored it. Either they failed to notice or were so used to it that they no longer cared. My money was on the latter.

"And here's your office." Bert spoke softly as he opened the door to an office. I stepped inside and glanced around, taking in my surroundings. "It's stocked with everything you should need but there's other equipment a few doors down."

I raised a brow as I started walking around the room, inspecting everything. Just as Bert had said, the Doctor's office was well stocked with medicine and anything else I may need. The walls were lined with glass cabinets and a desk sat at the front of the room. There were a few beds against another wall and it made out to be a nice doctors office. I never thought I'd reach doctor status but I had. I certainly wasn't a doctor but I would do my best to be so.

"The hospital wing is mostly empty." Reiner continued as the two stepped into the room while I explored. "We get injuries all the time but we only know the basics. If things are too bad, soldiers are sent off to the science wing and are attended to there. But it's nice to finally have our own doctor."

"I'm not a doctor." I informed him, pausing at the desk as I ran my fingers over the wooden surface. "Two years of medical training does not make me a doctor."

"It does these days." Bert pointed out. "I'm sure you've learned more in your travels."

My fingers found the ring around my neck once more as I turned to glance at the two of them. "I'll do my best."

"That's all we ask."

* * *

The next few days passed rather uneventful. I became used to the new routine of my life. Get up in the morning, shower, dress and go to work. I spent my day time learning and memorizing where everything was. Sometimes a soldier would come to me with a headache or something and I've give them what was needed. The medicine was now in my hands so the soldiers had to come to me. It seemed a little useless but it was better than nothing. Bert assured me that they would need me most after returning from an expedition which was going to happen soon.

After work, I'd return to my apartment and study. Hanji had given me quite a collection of medical books and I thought it best to read up on them. There was only so much books could teach me but I was willing to learn everything I would need to know. I'd study until night fell and then got to bed. On occasion, Bert would invite me to have dinner with him and the rest of the soldiers but I always turned him down. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate his effort to include me, I just had a job to do. I had a purpose and i had no intention of letting anyone down.

On the fifth day after my arrival to Trost, I was called into Erwin's office. I had dealt little with the man since I became lost in my work so I was slightly surprised to have him call me to him. Krista, my lovely little nursing assistant, lead me to Erwin's office which was not too far from my own. Just outside the hospital wing of the large building.

"Here we are." Krista said with a bright smile. She was a lovely girl but I could see in her eyes she had seen the hell outside the walls. But considering, she was still bright and lovely.

"Thank you." I told her, nodding as I glanced up at the wooden door with Erwin's name on the plate. "I can find my way back. Why don't you get to studying that book I gave you?"

Her smile brightened and she saluted me. "Yes, Sir!" And with that she scampered off down the hallway. I watched her leave before letting my knuckles tap against the door a few times.

"Enter." The deep voice on the other side of the door was familiar.

I opened the door and slipped inside before shutting it behind me. Erwin was sitting at his desk, papers spread out before him, a pen in his hand and glasses on his nose. I blinked in slight surprise at that as I stepped up toward his desk. He sat up straight, offering me a soft smile as he motioned for me to take a seat in the chair opposite his desk.

"You're quite prompt, Armin." He spoke as he slipped the glasses from his face and folded them up elegantly before placing them down.

"I wasn't busy and I figured, it must be important for you to call me to your office." I answered truthfully as I settled in the chair, folding my hands in my lap.

"Important, yes, but you may not be happy with what I need from you." His blue eyes softened before he glanced away and started to gather up the papers on his desk.

"Are you going to ask me to join the expedition?" I asked softly, watching as his hands stilled just slightly before he placed the papers away in a drawer.

Erwin was quiet as he got to his feet and moved to the side of the room, pouring two cups of coffee. I watched him as he did so, keeping my mouth shut. I knew the male would answer when he was ready. I had expected this question. I was prepared for it and willing to do as was needed. Erwin took a moment to prepare the coffee before returning to the desk, placing a mug on the edge for me as before he sat back down. I quietly thanked him for the coffee before taking a sip. I wondered how he knew exactly how I liked it.

"I have no intention of making you go back out there, Armin." His voice took a serious tone though I could see the slight emotion flickering in his eyes.

I hummed softly, savoring the warm drink for a moment. "Then what do you require?" I asked, pulling the cup from my lips.

"I need you to tell me what you've seen."

I paused, glancing up into his eyes before placing the cup back onto the edge of the desk. "Pardon?"

"I need you to tell me, in detail, everything you've seen outside these walls." His tone was serious but I could see in his eyes this was not something he really wanted to do. So of course, that made me curious.

"Why?"

Erwin leaned back in his leather chair, ignoring his coffee as he folded his hands in his lap. "You are the first human we've picked up from outside the walls in almost a year." My eyes widened slightly at that. "We only go out in few day periods and never travel too far from the wall. You know what is out there better than I do and I would like to know what you know."

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"Anything you can tell me, Armin. Nothing too personal unless you find it to be important." Boundaries. He was setting boundaries to make me feel safe and comfortable.

I let out a soft sigh. "I'm not sure what exactly I could tell you that would be helpful in any way."

"Just tell me what you've experienced in the past year or so."

I met his eyes, holding his gaze for a moment before glancing away, my fingers finding the ring around my neck once again. "I met one other human. Just one. Other than him, I didn't run into any other living beings. But I ran into plenty undead. Since I started traveling alone, I noticed something. They've started to travel in packs. I've run into quite a few. Some are just a handful and some..." I shivered, closing my eyes at the memory of hundreds of them passing the car I was huddled in. "Some are in the thousands."

"Thousands?" Erwin's voice perked up slightly. "Explain."

I pried my eyes open and met his eyes. "I only ran into one and it came out of no where. There were at least a thousands of them, all moving together like a sea of black. I was lucky to survive that."

"How did you?"

"I hid in my car, under the dash with a bloodied jacket over my head. They just walked past, not noticing me. It was all I could do in the short amount of time I had."

"What direction were they heading?"

"Away from the walls. That was before I noticed the walls but after they passed, I continued in the opposite direction they were headed. And then I found the wall. But that doesn't mean there isn't a larger horde heading this way. It wouldn't surprise me actually. But I hope that your squad will never run into one. Because there is nothing you can do but run. No one can fight that many at once."

Erwin nodded, taking my advice to heart it seemed. "So the human to dead ratio is low."

"Yes. Extremely. I'd venture far enough to say that this city may be all that is left aside from stragglers, like myself."

"Have you witnessed someone turn?"

The questioned about knocked the breath out of me. I didn't expect it. My fist clamped down around the ring and Erwin took notice. "Yes."

"I have not had the displeasure." He spoke honestly. "But I need to know, How long?"

I glanced up at him, narrowing my eyes slightly. "What?"

"How long did it take?"

I shook my head and glanced away, feeling the sharp edges of the ring dig into my skin. "I don't know. I honestly don't. I lost track of time."

"Alright. I'm sorry to ask you something painful." And he really did sound sorry.

"It's alright. I understand you need to know these things." My grip on the ring loosened slightly as I shifted my eyes to meet his.

He nodded slightly. "Is there anything else you can think of to tell me?"

I shook my head as I sat up in my seat slightly, letting my fingers fall from the ring. "I do have a question for you, however."

"Ask." He stated, finally lifting his coffee to his lips and watched me over the rim.

"Why me?"

Blue eyes blinked but didn't leave me as he placed his mug down. "Pardon?"

"Why did you pick me up from the side of the road? You could have went on or just had Reiner bring me along. You took the time to stop the convoy, got out of your vehicle and approached me personally. I want to know why."

Erwin's eyes searched mine for a good thirty seconds before they shifted away to the window beside his desk. "Because you reminded me of myself." When I didn't speak for a moment, he continued on. "When I saw your eyes, I saw myself. I knew you'd seen hell and far beyond it. You'd seen more than most of my soldiers. You faced death and survived." He let out a faint sigh before meeting my eyes once again. "I felt it my responsiblity to make sure you didn't have to suffer any more." The blunt words left me a little breathless. "I felt I needed to help you."

I let out a deep breath. "Well, you did just that. I needed this. I needed a purpose and you managed to give me that. I could never thank you enough."

The faintest of smiles graced Erwin's lips before he looked away. "I feel we needed you more than you needed us, Armin. I should be thanking you for staying with us."

I couldn't help the soft smirk that came to my lips. "Oh but _Commander_, I couldn't ask you to lower yourself to such standards." I noticed the way Erwin's eyes widened a fraction at my words. "But, I wouldn't mind if you got on your knees and thanked me." I said with a soft shrug, a smile tugging at my lips.

Erwin stared at me for a moment before shaking his head, a faint smile on his lips. "Only you, Armin."

"Damn right only me." I moved to my feet, flashing him a smile. "Now, if that is all?"

Erwin nodded, flicking a hand at me. "You're free to go."

"Thank you." I moved to the door but was stopped when he called my name.

"Don't forget, Armin. We leave in the morning. Be prepared for our return."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

The book in my hand crashed to the ground when Krista busted through my office door, out of breath. "Armin!" She snapped, her face contorted in worry as she leaned on the door knob for support. "The Survey Corps has returned early! They need you! Quickly!"

I was out of my seat in an instant and followed the breathless girl down the hallway at a sprint. I had no idea what was going on but it was serious enough to make Krista look like that. As we ran down the hallway, passing a few soldiers, I heard voices, swore I saw a flash of green and then screaming. We rounded a corner and I nearly ran into Erwin. I stopped before doing so but I glanced around at the few people standing around.

"Armin. Good." Erwin suddenly grabbed my arm and lead me toward the door where the cut off screams were coming from. "I hope you're ready."

"What's the problem?" I asked, glancing up at him as we stopped in front of the door.

"Connie Springer. He was bit." My eyes widened but Erwin continued before I could speak. "His forearm was severed to ensure it wasn't spread. But now we need you. I'll explain everything after you've done your job." The seriousness in his tone and expression made me stand up straight and even salute him.

"Yes, Sir." I didn't have time to ask questions. I had to do what needed to be done.

I disappeared into the room with Krista right behind me. She shut the door as I quickly took in the situation. Connie, a young male with a shaved head, was thriving in agony on the bed while being held down by two soldiers. HIs uniform had been removed, leaving him in pants. His left arm was wrapped in bloody sheets at the elbow, proving the rest of his arm was just gone. My mind worked fast and I was at the male's side in an instant.

"Krista." I snapped, causing her to step up right beside me. "Get a morphine drip started and ready. We have to work fast before he losses to much blood." I glanced at one of the soldiers holding him down. "How long ago did this happen?"

"An hour at the most. We did our best to contain the bleeding."

I knew my face visibly paled. That was a long time to be losing blood. "Krista, find out his blood type and get a few bags ready. We're going to need them." I gentle pushed the soldier out of the way so I could grasp Connie's shoulder to gain his attention. "Connie, I'm Armin." The male was whimpering in pain but his screamed had stopped. "I'm going to do what I can but I can promise it will not be painless. We only have a little time frame here before you bleed out. I'm going to have to singe your skin shut and that's going to hurt. I need you're cooperation to the best of your ability." I spoke softly and quickly but I knew he understood.

He hissed through his teeth and nodded his head. "Do what you need to. I can handle it." His voice was broken and a bit breathless but I heard him clearly.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

Three hours later I escaped the room, slipping out the door quietly and let my back rest against it with a soft sigh. My body ached and my head hurt but... I did my best.

"Armin." Erwin's voice was so close I flinched. I glanced up to find him directly in front of me. "Status?"

"He'll be fine." I saw how Erwin visibly relaxed at my words. I let out an exhausted sigh and rubbed a hand over my face, still slumped against the door. "I've never caused one person such pain before. That was hard. But I managed to patch him up. He's resting now and severely drugged. He shouldn't feel pain for a while. It's going to take a while to heal but he'll survive."

"You did well, Armin." The warm heavy hand on my shoulder sent a rush of relief over my body. I had been of some use. I had saved someone's life...

"What the hell was that about by the way?" I snapped, pushing his hand from my shoulder as I pushed off the door. "Who the hell cut off his arm and thought it was a good idea?"

"It's common knowledge in the corps." Erwin watched me with stern eyes as he rolled up the sleeve of his right arm. "If it's done soon enough, a life can be saved." My eyes widened at the realization that 3/4's of Erwin's right arm was prosthetic. It was something I hadn't noticed before. He wiggled his fingers as if they were his fingers. "Hanji has a way with making things like this. Things that keep us going. She'll set one up for Springer."

"So it actually works?" I asked in slight awe.

"If they survive the recovery, yes." He rolled his sleeve back down which I noticed now, that he had stripped down to his white button up undershirt. He'd been waiting outside the whole time with... Levi. The short male was sitting in a chair against the way with his legs crossed and his arms crossed over his chest.

I swallowed hard. "I find that hard to believe." After all, if we had known that... Jean would... I bit my lower lip, my hand finding the ring immediately and again, Erwin noticed but did not ask. "But the proof is right before my eyes."

"I'm glad that Springer will be alright."

"Commander!" The high-pitched voice caught out attention and we turned to see a lovely brunette girl running down the hallway toward us. "C-Connie! Where is he?!" The girl exclaimed as she came to a stop before us, tears in her eyes and worry all over her face.

"He's fine. Armin, here, fixed him up."

Those tear filled eyes were suddenly on me. "So he's alive? He'll live?"

"Yes."

"C-Can I see him? Please! I need to see him!" She grabbed my shoulders and shook me slightly.

I glanced at Erwin who just shrugged slightly. It was my decision. "It's resting right now. But if you're quiet you can see him. Krista is inside keeping an eye on him."

"Oh thank you!" I was engulfed in a hug for a moment before the girl was gone through the door.

I blinked in slight surprise before glancing up at Erwin. "Sasha Blouse. Springer's girlfriend."

I arched an eyebrow. "Oh? Well, she should be fine then. No other visitors though."

Erwin nodded in agreement. "You've done well Armin but your job is not yet done." I stared up at him, waiting for him to continue. "I have a few other soldiers that need you attention. We came upon one of those large hordes you spoke of."

My eyes narrowed slightly. "I recall telling you to run."

"It was a bit late for that. I lost a lot of men today." His face became stern and suddenly I was looking up at Commander Erwin Smith. "I would like to not lose more."

I nodded, swallowing hard. "Yes, sir."

"They are waiting in your office. I have faith in your abilities." And then he turned away, grabbed his uniform coat and then left down the hallway with Levi trailing after him.

I swallowed hard and turned back tot he door, cracking it open. Krista noticed me and came over immediately. "I have more soldiers to attend to. I leave Connie in your capable hands." She blushed slightly at the compliment but nodded. I noticed that Sasha was sitting in a chair by Connie's side, her head hung as her shoulders shook. My heart squeezed rather tightly at the sight. I nodded to Krista before shutting the door and getting the hell out of there.

Though I was tired, I still had work to do. So I made the trek back to my office. My shoulder slumped slightly as i walked and I figured taking a few minutes to get there wouldn't hurt. After all, it was obvious these soldiers injuries were not that bad otherwise they couldn't have waited. Probably just a bunch of cuts and bruises. I recalled passing a few soldiers when I ran to Connie so perhaps they were the ones waiting for me.

I entered my office with a soft sigh, closing the door behind me as I raised my eyes to greet the soldiers who needed my help. But all I saw was green. My breath caught in my throat and for a moment, I forgot how to breathe. The source of green was quickly on his feet, tripping for a moment before standing up straight. His jet black hair was shaggy, ear length, and a bit dirty, his skin was juts as dirty and tanned but those eyes. I knew those eyes all too well. The raven haired female that had been standing beside him followed along as he slowly approached me. I felt my back connect with the door and I knew my eyes were was wide as possible.

"A-Armin?" His voice was soft, like he was afraid of breaking the spell. "Is that you, Armin?"

"Eren?" I breathed the name out softly, not even aware I had spoken it.

And then those beautiful green eyes were wide, filled with tears and my body was pushed against the door again as warm arms engulfed me. "Armin!" His voice was tight against my neck as he held me tightly, his arms around my biceps and his hands resting together on my lower back while his face buried in my neck.

For a second, my hands just hovered there. And then, slowly, they shifted, moving around his body to return his tight hug. I didn't notice the hot tears falling onto my cheeks until then and I noticed the bright smile Mikasa had on her lips as she watched us not even a foot away. That smile and the warmth surrounding me... For the first time in a long time, my heart _thumped_. It thumped back to life.

* * *

**Well there I leave you on a cliffhanger. Well a little one. There are separate stories for a reason because I'm only writing them when the urge to write them comes to me. So yea. Sorry~**

**Anyway, please, let me know what you thought! That would be lovely.**

**And thank you for taking the time to read this!**

**Check out my tumblr(link on page) if you want to keep up to date with this and stuff.**

**Thanks again!**

**~Addy~**


End file.
